


【锈湖】Time and Tide

by zdpp999



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: Frank和Leonard相继对他们的长辈Albert感兴趣的故事。🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗先发这里，捉虫完毕再走lft，随缘见。⚠️叔侄舅甥 incest
Relationships: Albert Vanderboom/Frank Vanderboom, Leonard Vanderboom/Albert Vanderboom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1883年11月 Albert Vanderboom

Vanderboom家往日里阴沉的空气终于因圣诞节的到来轻松了一些。Albert近日来与Emma亲近了不少，原因是Emma突发奇想地趁母亲外出时邀请Albert一同试穿圣诞新衣。这五年以来，Emma已经从一位不谙世事的小女孩成长成一位充满魅力的年轻女人。Albert则看似并没有太多变化。他仍旧苍白而瘦长，因为不能出门的缘故，穿着宽大的旧衣。他愈加沉迷于天文，诗歌，与锈湖镇的历史。

Emma劝说他脱掉厚重的长衣，换上自己的一件旧衬裙。Albert慢慢地将自己塞进这件浅褐色的裙子。裙子对他来讲略短，胸口空有些空荡荡。虽然裙摆下光裸的双腿让Albert感到不适，但他长久地盯着镜中的自己，着迷了一般。他从未见过自己的脖颈露出衣服的样子，还有赤裸的手臂，收紧的腰身，和线条柔和的小腿。

Emma又令他穿上长裙，在他脸上涂脂抹粉。一番打扮之后，Emma如醉酒一般咯咯笑个不停，亲切地称他为Alberta妹妹。

他们穿上鞋子来到后院中。冬日惨淡的阳光照在Emma的金发上，跳动的颜色吸引了过路的年轻人。Albert看到远处锈湖蓝绿色水面上，几只白鸟在盘旋，梦幻一般静悄悄地落在水面，又消失不见。也许是被水面的波纹遮挡住了吧，Albert出神地想。

他们漫步到井边，Emma恶作剧地向井里丢进一颗小石子，却没有听到期待的响声。他们伸头去看，发现井水已经干枯。

Albert心不在焉地听Emma念叨着自己在集市上见过一位的年轻人，突然烦闷起来。


	2. 1883年12月 Samuel Vanderboom

16岁的Samuel从没被这样激怒过。他们说他是白痴的哥哥，没准儿也是个白痴。

“Albert不是白痴，你们这群混蛋！”他愤怒地吼着，口中喷出的热气在空中迅速化作白雾消失散去。这群该死的小子，平时称兄道弟，今天不知撞了什么邪，如此与他过不去。

“原来是叫Albert，真的是个弟弟吗？”带头的小子擤了擤鼻涕，一脸坏笑，“我怎么听说，他跟你妹妹Emma一起穿裙子呢！”

Samuel气急败坏地想，不要脸的Albert，不男不女就算了，居然还被自己的朋友们知道。

“喂，Sam，你这个弟弟，让我们见识见识。兴许我们能帮你把白痴弟弟变成妹妹呢！”另一个满脸雀斑的男孩，用青春期过分沙哑的声音冲他不怀好意地喊。周遭的男孩们也纷纷吹起了口哨，不知是因为能见到白痴而雀跃，还是为想象中描摹出捉弄异性的手段而兴奋。

冷风带来一丝雨滴，吹进了他的领口。“你们什么意思？”Samuel握紧了拳头，眉关紧皱。

“如果还想和我们做朋友，” 雀斑脸啐了口吐沫在地上，“就让我们见见你的白痴弟弟。否则，喂，你们大家，有谁想和白痴一家做朋友？”他转向其他人。别的男孩爆发出鄙夷的嘘声。

  
Samuel瞪着他们。男孩们一点要收敛的意思都没有。他们交换着下流的眼神和手势，微笑地看向Samuel。

妥协吗？Samuel愤愤地想，随即打了个哆嗦。Albert这个混蛋，自从那次被妈妈禁足之后便不得再出门，居然还以这种出其不意的方式让自己丢脸。可是，让他想不通的是，妈妈说Albert和他与Emma都不一样，不是男孩也不是女孩，那他究竟是什么？

“你们...你们明天下午到谷仓去。我带上Albert，让你们看看他到底是不是白痴！” 他梗起脖子，一阵恼火，转身飞快地跑回了家。

他闯进了Albert的房间，手指抠着门框，不知怎样邀请平时关系疏远的弟弟出门。

“有什么事吗，Samuel？” Albert坐在窗前，手中捧着一本书，头也不回地问道。他并不指望这个莽莽撞撞的哥哥说出什么像样的话，尤其是在这种急急忙忙推开他房门的时刻。

  
“...要不要一起去谷仓边玩球？” Samuel看向弟弟纤细的背影，突然觉得朋友们说的不完全错。除去额头上的疤痕，Albert的头发比Emma还要明亮柔顺。常年居住在室内使得Albert的手细长瓷白，此刻缩在宽大的衣袖内，说他是穿着男装的妹妹也会有人相信。“妈妈不在，你偷偷出门，不会被人发现的，” 他补充道。

Albert回过头，用那双阴沉的眼睛静静地看了Samuel几秒，答应了他的邀请，似乎知道他在琢磨着些什么似的。


End file.
